WWF Road Rules ~Part 1~
by Swanton TOF Gurl
Summary: 6 wrestlers get together and have to help eachother out to win a bunch of $$. Heavenmetal, please don't get any bad ideas about me until you read the disclaimer, please


WWF Road Rules... Part One  
By Swanton TOF Gurl aka Ashley  
~This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle… I'm very very fragile~  
  
Disclaimer: This story is in no way afflicted with the WWF or MTV. This s for PURE FAN ENJOYMENT. MTV, don't sue me. This is my favorite MTV show other than heAt. This never happened (yet) but I hope it does soon... I was inspired to write this by fellow fan fic writer, Heavenmetal. Please don't get mad, I just like the connections you use. Thank you and enjoy this comic story...   
  
[IA]- Interviewing area  
  
Plot- 6 wrestlers live on the road with the Roadmaster, whose job is to tell them certain missions they must complete to win a whole lotta money.   
  
Wrestlers-  
Matt Hardy  
Chris Jericho/Y2J  
Edge  
Lita  
Steph  
Chyna  
Roadmaster- Mick Foley  
  
[IA] Matt Hardy- I think this is gonna be pretty cool. Lotsa girls, get to travel more often, & FINALLY a little time w/o Jeff accusing me of stealing his Manic Panic & Thigh highs.   
[IA] Chris Jericho- I know the fans will be missing Y2J for a while… But its worth it… or is it?? **He just sits there, dazed… looking at the sky**  
[IA] Edge- Dude, this is sooo going to reek of awesomeness!! I just hope I don't get engulfed with an extreme case of sicktitude…that would make me a total reekaziod!!  
[IA]Lita- Ugh, I can't BELIEVE Steph is here…Help us all please!!!!  
[IA]Steph- **talking on the cell phone** I know Hunter, I miss you too… OMG!! I'm on air!! Gotta go sweetie, ok, I love you too hunny, uh huh, buh bye!! **hangs up cell phone** Okay, first of all, Lita, I don't want to get started with her, she just better not show off MY belt and that horrid tattoo. And Chyna, well, we'll just have to see…  
[IA]Chyna- I'm trying to get my mind off Playboy right now… I have a feeling fans are going to mob us… The Hardy kid probably, teeny boppers will be all over him.  
  
(Authors Note: I'm both a Lita and Steph fan, but I need a rivalry, sorry!)  
  
Setting- New York City, MSG, in the Road Rules Trailer  
  
Steph is on the phone with Hunter, Chyna is showing Y2J her Playboy and telling him how the whole thing worked, Matt was sleeping, Edge was in the WWF Chatroom, trying to convince people he was Christian, and Lita was just snooping around peoples' bags. Then, oh so suddenly she yelled, "ADAM!!!! Or should I say, 'Uno!!' What's this?" She pulled out a golden Mask and suit.   
  
"Adam… I want to taste your nuts," Said Matt, who had just waken up to Lita's screaming.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everybody yelled at once.  
  
"Whatever, Matthew, if you really want to…" Edge said. Then he put his hand down his own pants and pulled it out with something in his hand. He opened his palm, and a bag of peanuts fell to the floor. "There you are…"  
  
"OH!!!!!!!!" Everyone said.  
  
Matt put some peanuts in his mouth and spit them out right away. "THESE TASTE LIKE CRAP!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THESE????"  
  
"Oh, just a little Mick-proof ingredient so we didn't have to do 2 matches at No Mercy," Edge replied.  
  
"AHH!! I hate you reekaziod!!!!!!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up tattoo girl!" Steph said.  
  
"Oh, shut it girl!" Lita said back.  
  
"Would you two please, SHUT THE H*LL UP?!?!" Y2J said behind his brand new issue of Playboy.  
  
And with that, they went back to what they were doing. Then, the blue light came on and Foley's Music fills the trailer. Every1 gathers around the laptop and Edge is exiting the chat. Foley appears on the moniter  
  
"Hi guys!!! How ya doing?? Well, I am the Roadmaster…and remember when SCSA got ran over with a car? Well, you guys get to run over… not someone, but to some place… and remember, Check that e-mail. Nitey night!" And with that, Foley's face disappeared and the team checked their e-mail.  
  
"Hey!! Look Lita!!! Jeff e-mailed us!!" Matt said.  
  
"Christian!!! He e-mailed me!!! Whoa, that's totally 100% pure awesomeness, dude!!!" Adam piped happily.  
  
"Hey hey hey, guys, we are here to get the e-mail from Mick for our mission." The Ayahtollah said  
  
"Oh, Chris!!! I gotta write Hunter!!!!!! Look, he already has 5 e-mails for me!!! And 3 from Kurt!!!" Stephanie whined.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, hmph, **mutters** Hunter will take of you soon enough."  
  
[IA] Steph- I want to talk to Hunter. No ever lets me… It's not fair… hmph!  
"Look, the e-mail has come up!!" Chyna said, trying to stop the fighting.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Matt said after he had read the meesage, "How in the heck are we gonna get to L.A. in 4 days?!?!"  
  
"Noooo sweat, I'll drive!" Edge implied.  
  
"Yeah right, you can drive us all insane, or in sufer talk, 'Dude, you are sooo gonna totally make us get extreme sicktitude in the head because you are sooo much of a reekaziod when driving!' Got it dude?" Lita mocked, and everyone started cracking up.  
  
"Umm… Well, erm, you are so uh, not awe-no, you're not cool!!" Edge tried for a comeback and everyone just couldn't stop laughing.   
  
[IA] Edge- Am I that bad of a driver, ugh, my stomach if finally getting some totally unawesome sicktitudeness signs.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'll drive, then Chris, then Matt, then Steph, then Lita, and last, and CERTAINLY LEAST, Edge, " Chyna suggested. And everyone agreed.  
  
What will happen to our beloved Road Rulers? Will Edge kill them all while he is driving? Will Steph ever get to e-mail Hunter and Kurt? Find out next time on the next edition of, WWF ROADRULES!!  
  



End file.
